Confusions
by Lala-De
Summary: A love story between Ellie and Liam Payne; the new kid in town
1. Chapter 1

I was woken to the sound of a loud thump on my door. Within a few seconds a girl with jet-black hair, that made her already pale skin look even whiter, walked into the room and stood by the door.

For as long as I've been friends with Stacey, she had never been the kind of person who greets you with a "Hi" or tries to wake you up in a more civilized manner.

"Come on! Wake up!" she screamed into my face, while peering intently at me with her almond shaped, hazel eyes. "Hurry, we need to go to the mall."

This was just another typical Saturday morning for me, my best friend waking me up, acting like the world is going to come toppling down, only to find out that she wants to go to the mall. I groggily got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

After I got dressed, we both went to the mall. We were shopping for a little when we saw a few of our friends; including Stacey's boyfriend Niall. Whenever Stacey was busy with Niall, I would hang out with my other friends. I don't have a boyfriend, but my best friend does. Of course I'm happy for her. Although sometimes, I felt a little left out. But that was before I noticed the boy standing behind Niall….


	2. Chapter 2

He had kind of wavy, kind of curly hair and dark eyes. He had a Polaroid camera hanging off of his neck and his smile lit up the entire room. I stood there staring at him in awe when Stacey nudged me bringing me out of my trance.

"Hi, I'm Liam" he said in a British accent.

I knew I was smiling like an idiot but I couldn't help myself.

"Hii…I'm Ellie " I said, shocked at my ability to form a proper sentence in the presence of this gorgeous British guy.

I began squeezing Stacey's hand really hard; she chuckled and went on to talk to Liam. "Hey, are you a friend of Niall's? Are you new here? What school do you go to?"

"Umm…yeah he _is_ my friend; I've known him my entire life. I'm going to Rosard High this year-where Niall goes." he replied.

"Ohh! Awesome! Rosard High is where Ellie and I go. I'm Stacey by the way. I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then." Stacey said smiling at me.

Stacey turned to Niall and whispered in his ear, "You never told me you had a friend named Liam." Niall just shrugged his shoulders.

I couldn't do anything but just stand there staring at him.

"We're going to continue shopping now, we'll see you around." Stacey said to Liam

"Yeah, bye" I said while Stacey turned to give Niall a peck on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I went over to Stacey's house. Tomorrow would be the first day of school; Stacey and I were picking out what we would wear. After we decided what we were going to wear to school, I went home in a daze. I was having a hard time sleeping. I couldn't stop thinking about Liam.

**That morning**

I woke up late. It wasn't the best way to start the first day of school. I ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I flat ironed my light brown bangs and tied my wavy hair up into a ponytail and ran out the door without having any breakfast. I walked into Rosard High and was welcomed by an unpleased Stacey. "We don't have English together." She said looking down at her class schedule. I didn't even know my own schedule yet, but apparently my best friend did.

_Stacey's POV _

As I was talking to Ellie I felt a hand creep up behind me and grab my waist. I recognized that cologne anywhere; Niall. Without even turning around to make sure it was him, I held onto his hand and squeezed it tight. "Hi" I said smiling up at him when I did turn around. I was looking into his light blue eyes when he cupped my cheeks, tilted my face and kissed me. His hand was still around my waist and mine were tangled in his blonde hair. We kissed for what seemed like hours. When we were done, for a split second I was confused as to where I was. I looked around me to see kids running to their lockers and classes. I also saw a love-struck Ellie standing there staring at Liam. Who I noticed had his gaze fixed on Ellie.


End file.
